


Everybody Knew

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fired Up! (2009)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: It takes Shawn and Nick a long time to figure out what everybody else already knew.
Relationships: Nick Brady/Shawn Colfax
Kudos: 5





	Everybody Knew

To say it took Shawn and Nick way too long to figure out what everybody else already knew was an understatement. “We’re in love,” a stunned Shawn murmured.

“Holy shit,” Nick responded. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “You want to kiss?”

“I guess.” 

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic about it,” Shawn muttered under his breath. But he turned around and kissed his best friend anyway. And surprisingly, neither of them hated it.

“Wow.” Too stunned to say anything more, Nick shut up and only sighed.

Shawn rocked back on his heels and stared at him with so much love in his eyes that it made him slightly uncomfortable but he stayed quiet for about two minutes. “Fuck it, let’s make out some more.”

Nick snorted. “I’m down with that plan,” he finally admitted about ninety seconds later.

Shawn laughed and pulled his best friend (and boyfriend? They needed to have an actual conversation at some point, preferably soon) closer, and the two of them did start making out for a few minutes.

Nick and Shawn definitely should have realized their feelings for each other a lot sooner but at least they had finally gotten there.


End file.
